Secret Hard Kept: A Two Part Ani/Ami Tale
by Adrian
Summary: Anakin's and Amidala's relationship must be kept secret, but some times, things go a little wrong. hehehe
1. Part One: I am extremely Creative with t...

J I don't own Star Wars! Sorry to disappoint you all!J

A Secret Hard Kept 

(Maybe to hard)

By K. Skywalker

Anakin Skywalker blocked another swing from his master's light-saber, blue against green, letting the force flow through every inch of his body. Allowing it to control the fluency of his actions. Obi-Wan Kenobi did the same, providing a tough fight for his Padawan learner, yet he did not use his own ability. For he was more at one with the force than his young apprentice. 

Just then, Anakin felt her presence watching him. He stumbled and lost concentration. Obi-Wan knocked his blue light-saber out of his young Padawan's hand. Anakin looked up and saw Queen Amidala on her balcony. He smiled at her, she smiled back at him and went back into her chambers. 

Obi-Wan shook his head at his young learner, 'Anakin, you lost concentration again. That is about the tenth time today. That is why relationships like that are forbidden by the code. If the Council ever found out about it both of us…" Anakin looked at his master and finished the sentence for him, for he had heard it many times before. "I know, I know. Your title as Jedi master would be taken away and I would be forbidden from being trained." Obi-Wan nodded seriously, "not to mention, the Queen could be disbarred from her position. You are only 19 Anakin. You will not officially reach the adulthood by Naboo standards until you are twenty. It is against the law for her to have a relationship with a minor Anakin. I really don't think you understand.''

"Master, both of us understand the risks, but we have made the choice to stay together." He bent down and picked up his deactivated saber and hooked it to his belt. "You don't have to give me these lectures every ten seconds. I get the picture loud and clear." He slipped his tunic on over his bare muscular chest. Obi-Wan continued "Anakin, when you are in training, your concentration has to be a hundred percent on your training, if not you could have a straight path to the dark side. You have no idea what you are doing."

Anakin gave his master a frustrated look. " Thank you master, for the many words of wisdom. But you have lectured Amidala and me a thousand times about the same thing. I really think you are wasting your time. You do have better things to do. Start thinking about the war with this sith lord and all of his clones and junk like that, or find yourself a girlfriend. Now if you will excuse me." Obi-Wan Chuckled at Anakin's in-mature statement, he may be a man and almost Jedi, but he sure didn't act like one. Anakin bowed, smiled and left.

Amidala sat in her throne room with delegates and representatives of her world sitting at the conference tables below. Her elegant red dress of spun silk clung to her upper body tightly and hung loosely under her waist. She had her hair in an elaborate bun that was twisted and curved into many knots and braids on the back of her head. She was wearing no headpiece but had the Naboo royalty make-up on her face. She was nervous, but had no idea why. 

She did not have a hold on the force, like her love Anakin, but she could sense something was wrong. Not with her world, but with her maybe. Anakin and Obi-Wan stood at the door of the room. They had asked to be present for this meeting. 

Amidala spoke then. Showing none of her emotion in her voice, echoing it strong and loud in the room. "What is this meeting concerning Senator Bibel." She asked the man who called the meeting yesterday. He stood and replied.

"You and your…relations your majesty. I this hologram message yesterday. It was quite disturbing." He flipped the hologram projector on. An image of Anakin and Amidala appeared. It shocked Amidala, and she gasped. They were kissing in her chambers in the image. She had her hair down and he was with out a tunic. Both were inappropriate for a man and a woman if they were not married. Anakin's lips moved down on her neck and Amidala held him tighter. "I love you, Ani." She heard Anakin reply in the message. " I love you, too." 

Amidala looked at Anakin, who was just staring at the image. Obi-Wan looked like he had just lost everything. Which he probably had, they all probably had. The image shut off. Half of the room looked at the queen and half of them looked at Anakin, over in the corner. Amidala just looked down at the floor. 

Senator Bibel looked at the queen, "How can you explain this outrage, your majesty. You both have broken laws. Explain, we deserve an explanation please." Amidala looked up at him and used her real voice, not disguising it with strength. "There is not really an explanation." She said. 

"Everything has an explanation your majesty." Bibel continued. Amidala stood up, looked at Anakin, and shook her head. "No, everything does not." She walked out of the room from the other pair of doors closest to her throne. Anakin started to follow her, but Senator Bibel spoke to him. "Skywalker, I suggest you stay. The Jedi Council will be arriving soon." Anakin's expression turned frightened and he nodded. Now he knew what Obi-Wan was warning him. He looked at Obi-wan, who was looking at the Senator. 

Anakin felt as if he had ruined everyone's life he cared about, including his.

Sequel is in progress. Hope you liked it. I love reviews.


	2. Part Two: My creativity is beaming at th...

I may love Star Wars, but that doesn't mean I own it! J

Secret Hard Kept: Part Two

By K. Skywalker

Oh, and one more thing, I know I said he was 19 in the last part, but I am changing it to 18 just cuz :) actually it fits better with the lost and found series and this is kind of part of it so…anyways read on J

"What do you have to say young Skywalker." Senator Bibel said sternly. Anakin looked at him, he was sitting in a Bantha hide chair I the middle of a large turquoise colored room with vaulted ceilings. Most of the Jedi Council, excluding Master Yoda and a few others, was present. They were sitting to his left giving him harsh glares. To his right sat the Senators and Delegates that had been present at the earlier meeting, also giving him piercing glances. He squirmed in his chair, feeling very uncomfortable, like they were going to pounce on him in any second. 

"Nothing really," He almost squeaked. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, all the while staring at a non-existent object. Senator Bibel stopped pacing in front of him and stared at the Jedi Padawan. "Nothing? You have been having a sexual affair with the Queen of Naboo and you have nothing to say about it? Then tell me Skywalker, was it just about sex? Because I assure you, you could have received your hormones fill with a simple girl. But I suppose it was more filling coming from a Queen." 

Anakin gave the Senator a shocked and disgusted look. Locking his gaze with the older man, he rose to his full height, which was taller than Bibel's. "Of coarse not! How could you even say such a thing! I thought you were supposed to be a respectable Senator of the Republic. But right now, all I see is a cold hearted Imbecile." Anakin took a breath to calm himself, and continued, "I love your Queen, Senator. More than anything."

Bibel's gaze never broke with the senator. The Jedi's remained quiet. Bibel continued talking to the young man with a softer tone. "Skywalker, answer this, have you ver made sexual contact with the queen. Are you a virgin Anakin." Anakin looked appalled, "What right do you have to ask me that? That is between the Queen and myself! No one else has a right to even ask that!" Bibel looked at the ground and then at Anakin sympathetically.

" Anakin, I know that this is hard and I wish I didn't have to ask this, but it is required. Both of you have broken the laws that you have been bound to. Your answer to this question will determine the severity of the actions. Just answer. The Jedi's will know if you are lying, so just tell me, have you and the Queen had sexual contact." 

Anakin was fuming. He turned his back on the Senator and started to walk out of the chambers. "Anakin," Bibel said to him, "If you do not answer, we will have to take further action." Anakin turned around and looked straight at the Senator. "You want an answer? Yes, ok, YES! Are you going to throw me in jail now or something? Because if you are, I am right here." No one moved, so he used the force to burst the door open and he walked out of the chamber leaving many dignitaries and Jedi's shocked.

A pounding knock came on Queen Amidala's chamber door. She quickly stood up and ran to open it, hoping it was Anakin. He had been missing for a day after the meeting he had to go to. She did not know what went on in those chambers, but she knew it was not good. 

The door opened to reveal not Anakin, but her handmaiden and best friend Sabe, who came running in and headed straight for the holo screen on the oak table in Amidala's room. A picture of a News reporter came on and Sabe turned up the volume so both women could hear. 

"Other news, on the quiet planet of Naboo a not so quiet scandal has been found. Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker and the Queen of Naboo, Amidala Naberrie, were having a sexual relationship. On Naboo, the Queen could be disbarred from her duties at the people's wishes do to the fact that sexual relations with a minor, Skywalker is only 18, who she was not married to and was not a prince, are against the royal code. Also, it is against the Jedi code for a Padawan learner, as they call a Jedi in training, to have a sexual relationship until knighthood. No decisions on the matter have been made at this time."

Sabe turned off the holo to find a very stunned queen. "Why didn't you tell me Ami? I didn't know you two were…having…you know." Amidala looked at her friend. " It's not really the kind of stuff you like to discuss with to many people Sabe. We knew we would never be allowed to marry due to the laws I am bound to. It's a lot easier to keep that kind of thing a secret compared to marriage. It just kind of happened." She went and sat down on one of the very soft chairs next to her view port. "I just love him so much Sabe. I know it was wrong, but I don't really regret it. You think me awful don't you" Sabe smiled at her friend. "Of course not, I think you are in love and if I was in your situation, I would have done the exact same thing." 

Amidala smiled, sighing with relief, "He holds my heart, and he will forever Sabe. He is my destiny. I love him more than life itself." 

"Well I am glad to know that." A male voice came from her doorway. Amidala looked over quickly and found Anakin leaning against the door and smiled at him. He smiled back. "We don't have much time. I am going to Coruscant, will you come with me?" he asked. Sabe slipped out of the room and gave Amidala a wink. She also took the liberty of shutting the doors behind her

"What?" She asked confused. Anakin walked closer to her and knelt down on one, clasping his hands over her smaller ones. "I have to appear in court on Coruscant due to us in 5 days, and I want you to go with me…and…before I go to court, I want you to marry me. I am considered an adult on Coruscant. And if we marry, they can't tear us apart. I love you too much to let that happen. I can't live another day with out you Amidala. I would just shrivel up and die like a Tatooine Boonie frog." Amidala giggled at his childish statement. 

She thought of her people, and how she must be there for them, but then realized that they were the ones making her have to make this decision, if they really cared that much for her, they wouldn't be forcing her to be unhappy. And without Anakin, she would be unhappy for eternity. she was just going to have to take a leap of faith and trust her instincts. 

"Yes," she said softly, her voice rose in volume, "Yes, I will on one condition." She smiled slyley as Anakin walked over and put his hands around her small waist. "You have to tell Obi-Wan." Anakin smiled, "You have to come with me, I do want to live you know." Amidala giglled, filling giddy like a young school girl. "You are such a whimp!" Anakin stuck his tounge out at her as he picked her up and twirled her around. Her chambers filled with laughter and they both came together in a wonderful and magnificent kiss. "I love more than anything, Ami." Amidala smiled back at him. "Same here, my sweet Anakin. I am going to go pack. I want to become the new Mrs. Anakin Skywalker as soon as possible."

He smiled slyly at her and she ran off to pack. 

Anakin Skywalker entered the court chambers respectfully 5 days later, hardly able to keep the smile of a newlywed off his handsome face. He sat down in the front of the court area, dressed in his usual Jedi robes, tunic and trousers and had his hair spiked up with his usual Padawan braid hanging in front of his shoulder.

Amidala came a little later, dressed in a simple but elegant violet dress and her hair was in a braid that circled around her head like a crown. Anakin felt her presence and sent a message that said I love you through the force. He knew that she received it, but she could not send a message back to him, for she did not have the connection to the force as he did. He wanted to look back at her, but he could not draw attention to himself or her.

The Judge stepped up and sat on the repulsor chair in front of his podium. "I am not very happy to say that the queen will not make it to her hearing tomorrow for she has strangely disappeared. Obi-Wan Kenobi will be present tomorrow though." The crowd in the temple where the court was being held started to rustle around in confusing for a short while, but soon sent their attention back to the Judge. It was hard, but Anakin succeeded at repressing a smile. He knew exactly where the Queen was and had been for the last 5 days. On some sort of a honeymoon with him, if you could even call the Bunks in a small Naboo Yacht ship a honeymoon. But at least they were together…forever.

"Padawan Skywalker, I see you are defending yourself in this case of punishment." The judge asked him. "Yes your honor," he replied. The Judge gave him a curt nod. "First thing is first I suppose. The court has asked for a personality follow up. That means, as we have already informed you Anakin but we will now inform the people, that he is required to call upon five people to testify that his personality is stable. Then we will proceed on investigating this case. You may call your first person, Skywalker." Anakin nodded and smiled slyly at the judge, which confused him. "My first personality consultant that I would like to call upon…is my wife Amidala Naberrie Skywalker. You all also might know her as the queen of Naboo, you know the one I screwed." Every one in the room gasped.

He stood up and looked away from the shocked Judge and to Amidala. She walked up beside him and took his hand, mouthing the words I love you, and then headed towards the repulsor chair next to the judge. Before she sat down she looked to the Judge and said strongly, "You honor, I would greatly appreciate you not referring to Anakin and my relationship…now marriage as a case." The judge was still in shock and nodded his head slowly, "Yes, your majesty." He replied weakly. She smiled in reply and blew a kiss to Anakin as took her seat beside the judge. 

Anakin smiled at his wife. He was happier than ever. He knew that he was going to have trouble with the Jedi Council and Naboo in the near future, but he didn't care. He was content, and also he couldn't wait to get back to the ship they had been calling home, for the last of their honeymoon. He just knew they would be headed for Theed tomorrow, and they would be in big PooDoo, but as he thought about it more and more, he would do it one million times over. Just to get one more day with the woman he loved more then Life itself. Nothing could stand in their way.

I know it wasn't as good as the last one, but what did you think? Thanks for reading! J I wrote it pretty quick, but I found it sweet, I will probably go back and change a few things later but I have to go to swimming so I hope you enjoyed it! J If you guys thought it was to racy or anything, please let me know and I will change the rating to Pg-13. Thanks lots! J

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
